gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Series -Cyber Code Digitalization-
NOTE: This is Just FAN-MADE. But hope it's absolutely awesome to see. and I do not own Digimon Series. DIGIMON SERIES -Cyber Code Digitalization-''' is a new Digimon game and stand-alone story from any other Digimon TV Series, but this game will be a Cross-over with all TV Series characters from Digimon Adventure to Digimon Cyber Chronicles. This game will be built in an '''Unreal Digi-Engine (Fan Idea) '''based from Unreal Engine 4 which creating many characters playable with One Digimon partner to play, but it also features much unique evolution for each Digimon Playable Character. This game will bring back '''joy and new feelings about Digimon from Scratch and enjoy the friendship between Human & Digimon comes into play. but as the story progress, there's a dark plot twist at the final half story of the game. Digimon Universe: Applimonster characters will appear in Expansion Story Episode DLC: Apprise! Digimon and Appmon Unite! Sypnosis Explanation story about DIGIMON RPG -Cyber Code Digitalization-''' In the wake of the peace world between Human and Digimon, one day, the Goddess of Digital World, 'Intoners '''have to gather Eight heroes and their Digimon from a different timeline to fulfill the greatest task as a '"Legendary Heroes" '''to wage battle against the powerful and strongest enemies who have conquered the Digital world known as, '''Spiratusmon The Gods of Greed and Chaos of Digital World who had long enough to rule, slave and bring chaos to the Digital world for thousand years, bring death to those who defied them or sink them into a total despair. The Eight Legendary Heroes, Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Daimon Masaru, Taiki Kudou, Tagiru Akashi and Yuuto Kisaragi and their partners, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Agumon (Savers), Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Dorumon, along with their friends together to bring hope, salvation, justice and greatest possibility to make a miracle to Digital World and bring back those who had been taken by Spiratusmon. Therefore, shall Legendary Heroes story, Begins now... Character Protagonist * Taichi Yagami & Agumon * Daisuke Motomiya & Veemon * Takato Matsuda & Guilmon * Takuya Kanbara & Spirit of Flame * Daimon Masaru & Agumon (Savers) * Taiki Kudou & Shoutmon * Tagiru Akashi & Gumdramon * Yuuto Kisaragi & Dorumon Protagonist and this game actually focus on him Digi-Destined * Yamato Ishida & Gabumon * Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon * Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon * Koushiro Izumi & Tentomon * Takeru Takaishi & Patamon * Hikari Yagami & Gatomon * Meiko Mochizuki & Meicoomon Digi-Destined 02 * Miyako Inoue & Hawkmon * Iori Hida & Armadillomon * Ken Ichijouji & Wormon Tamers * Lee Jianliang & Terriermon * Ruki Makino & Renamon * Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon * Juri Katou & Leomon & Culumon * Lee Shaochung & Lopmon * Hirokazu Shiota & MarineAngemon * Ai, Mako, & Impmon Legendary Spirits * Koji Minamoto & Spirit of Light * Tomoki Himi & Spirit of Ice * Izumi Orimoto & Spirits of Wind * Junpei Shibayama & Spirit of Thunder * Koichi Kimura & Spirit of Darkness DATS * Touma Norstein & Gaomon * Yoshino Fujieda & Lalamon * Noguchi Ikuto & Falcomon Xros Heart United Army * Taiki Kudou & Shoutmon * Akari Hinomoto & Dorulumon & Cutemon * Zenjirou Tsurugi & Balistamon * Nene Amano & Sparrowmon & Minervamon * Kiriha Aonuma & BlueGreymon & Mailbirddramon Xros Hunters * Ryouma Mogami & Pyschemon * Sumeragi Nishimiya & Yatomon * Yutami Takahashi/Rhythm & Yokoumon * Airu Suzaki & Oppossumon * Ren Tobari & Dracmon * Hideaki Mashimo & Dobermon * Kiichi Funabishi & Locomon (Support) * Kaoru Mayuzumi & Bearmon * Mami Takahashi & Labramon * Mizuki Sakuraga & Submarimon Neo D-Fighters * Hasari "Mio" Kimemo & E-Spadamon * Yukio Asahi & Hyomon * Kotone Amano & Koemon * Nao Mogami & Haokomon * Cinami Akashi & Gumidramon * Hayato Shimura & Flamedramon * Marie Goldheart & Gordomon * Yata Hayabusa & Hibanemon Applidriver (DLC) * Haru Shinkai & Gatchmon * Eri Karan & Dokamon * Torajiro "Astra" Asuka & Musimon * Rei Katsura & Hackmon * Yujin Oozora & Offmon * Hajime Katsura & Onmon * Ai Kashiki & Minervamon Playble Characters * Ryuuto Nijishima/Dorumon * Black-masked boy. * Rayser Sakaguchi. New Characters * Shouta Sakaguchi * No.17 * Yuuki Shinosan * Elsia Support Characters * Old Clockmaker/Bagramon * Gekkou Kirishima * Gennai * Intoners -The Goddess of Digital World- * Neemon & Bokomon * Omegamon * Iki Hiyori & Tantoomon * Hiroshi Yushima & Kamemon * Satsuma Rentaro & Kudamon * Tatsuya Sano * Daigo Nijishima * Daimon Saguru * Mitsuo Yamaki * Alexander Christopher * Nuada Kawaguchi * More... Antagonist * Spiratus -The God of Greed & Despair- * Piedmon * Apocalymon (New form) * D-Reapermon * Lucifermon * Kurata Akihiro & Belphemon * Raito Yuutabazei/Axeknightmon * Nazume Kurosaki/Gumdramon X * Shinji. * Black-masked boy/Dorumon. Gameplay STEAM/PC * Nvidia High-Quality Support added. * Choose voice language added Japanese and English. * Language added included English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, France, Europe, Spanish and Indonesia. * 4K Resolution Support * Dolby Atmos Sound Technology. * Costumize Keyboard & Mouse and Controller buttons. * Auto-Save featured. * The feature an option to skip cutscene. * Photo Mode can be save into gallery in computers. * Built-in graphic option, Resolution, Anisotropic, Anti-Aliasing, Post-draw anti-aliasing, HBAO, Texture mode has been added. * Photos and Music can be saved in your computers. Post-Launch Content DIGIMON RPG -Cyber Code Digitalization- Season Pass * Story Arc 1 - Apprise! Digimon & Appmon United!: '''This episodic adventure will bringing crossover of Digimon Universe: Applimonster into this game, met with Shinkai Haru, Gatchmon who needs help from "Legendary Heroes" and join together to defeat the most powerful enemies and final boss of AI, '''Leviathan trying to destroying their world and Learn more about appmon's origin which didn't much shown in TV Series. The story will contains 3 episode and release in six week apart. * Story Arc 2 '-' The Secret of Quantum Sea!: '''In the second story arc, you will overcome challenge and deadly adventure into dark sea, and you will unlock a new dungeoun and proceed a cautious to defeat an enormous and strongest Digimon that never seen before. There are many secret which never been revealed before in Digimon Adventure, you will seek the answer lies within Quantum Sea, and there will be plot twist awaits that will bring closer to the knowledged of The Ancient of Digimon and Secret Data. The story also contains 3 episode and release in six week aparts. * '''Story Arc 3 - Tournament Challenge! Battlerise of Digimon Battle!: '''In third story arc, Yuuto and Dorumon will up against a strongest challenger and returning character Nazume Kurosaki to be presented in the story. The player will challenge many trials, battle and stakes aparts of the story, and also You will seek the truth about the Deadly Arena that connected with Digimon Xros Hunters and Xros Zero Plot. The story also contain 3 episode and release in six week aparts. * '''Story Arc 4 - Rhythm's Secret Message: '''In the fourth story arc, Yuuto and Dorumon being invite by Yutami about mysterious memories appear in her mind and ask Tagiru and Sumeragi to find out the truth behind a code message that keep appearing in Yutami's mind. and There, Yuuto will learn a secret message connected to the past and the future, also something make you all surprise, also a many secret events that never been shown up in previous installment will soon revealed. The story also contain 3 episode and release in six week aparts. * '''Digimon Adventure Remastered: '''Game adaptation to Original TV Anime series, '''Digimon Adventure who focus on''' Chosen Children''' who trap in Digital world and met with a mysterious creature known as Digimon, as the story progress, Chosen Children journey and seek to save Digital World from powerful enemies who threaten Digimon's life known as Dark Master. Digimon Adventure Remastered will include: ** All-features that include in PSP Version will be added into Remastered Edition, with new subtle changes and adjustment. ** The Remastered Edition '''will feature 4K & HDR on PS4 Pro, Xbox One, Switch, and Steam, higher resolution textures, switch engine into Unreal Engine 4, and several more other graphical enhancement. New Gameplay mechanics and Digimon playstyle have majorly improved, with added Dynamic camera movements, Dynamics environment, Major update UI, Control Scheme improvement, Text Font improvement changes, and Improvement elements. ** '''Digimon Adventure Remastered '''will be sold as a stand-alone title for players who don't own the Season Pass. ** '''Meiko Mochizuki '''appears in '''Post-Return to the Real world, seems searching her Digimon, Meicoomon, which reference connection plot with Digimon Adventure Tri. Category:Video Games Category:Games